


Cotton candy Ponyta

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Rumours about the new region send Akira and Yusuke to take a look for themselves.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 11





	Cotton candy Ponyta

It had been years since he had met Akira, years since the world that they had known had changed. They had known so little about the world around them. So little about the world outside their region and so little about pokemon in general. There were books but those books rarely had the real facts.

As Akira used to tell him when they were younger, some things you had to go out and do for yourself. Sometimes one had to go out there, meet pokemon and learn about them. Maybe that was why Professor Elm had taken to Akira the way he had.

For Yusuke, Akira always had this shine to him. While Yusuke was focused on trying to capture things on his canvas, capture the emotions around him. Akira wanted to capture the truth. He had always been wild and he had always been missing when one was looking for him. That one person that was up the hills exploring and playing with pokemon.

Yusuke could look back and admit that he had not taken kindly to Akira at first. The work he had to do, the people around him. It was until that winter that Akira had helped him that things had changed.

A simple helping hand. A protecting back and Yusuke’s entire life had changed, his art as well. He had never been one to be obsessed over battles or even pokemon but when Akira had come to his age no legal pokemon of his own just friends that he had made, Yusuke had fallen.

As much as a kid his age could anyway. He had taken Akira’s hand and never let go. Even after all these years, Yusuke still clng to his hand and Akira clung just as tightly.

They were not as free as their youth. Yusuke could think fondly of the trips they took, the detours they made and the crazy ways they cut costs and just went exploring. The amount of people that would balk if Yusuke ever told them of the time they used a pokemon to go from the Kanto region to Sinnoh. It had been an entertaining few weeks, he would not deny that.

The things they learned about this world, the world of pokemon was bigger than anyone would have thought. Pokemon were so different no matter where they went. They adapted to places, they grew alongside humans. No matter the regions, pokemon thrived and so did the people when they lived alongside Pokemon.

For Yusuke, he had not been interested in badges but he trained alongside Akira. he had collected a few badges of his own but not for the reasons that Akira had collected them. For Akira, his dream was to be the best and gain recognition and knowledge. He needed to be seen as someone so he could protect the things he discovered.

When people heard the ‘former champion’ had a problem with how you ran your town or even region. They tended to sit down and listen. When Akira came to speak to Mayors or even leaders about their affect on habitats, they tended to sit down and listen and it was obvious why. Yusuke loved it.

He also loved how with every region Akira made new discoveries and friends. And stumbled across just as many secrets. Yusuke had seen things he would never tell a soul. He had been carried across the cleanest rivers on the back of a legendary beast. He had watched Akira embrace a storm to face a legend.

He and Akira had even been held hostage for a few days by a rather cheerful pokemon. Yusuke had sketched those times but he would never show the public that their folk tales certainly existed. Some things were better off as folk tales.

Some things people were not ready to see for themselves. Yusuke could still feel the moment he and Akira had gotten to the top of a tower in Hoenn. How they had seen a hint of green before they had looked up and up and up.

He had so many stories from their past journeys. But it was not as thought they were not still on journeys. Yusuke could paint anyway and for Akira there were still many things to discover. When they had discovered that pokemon could change types based on regions… Akira had yanked them away from Johto.

Now Yusuke had a Vulpix of his own and a Ponyta too. Akira had already had these types of pokemon but Akira’s were the fire type and Yusuke’s were the ice type. They looked good together.

“They are supposed to be up there. Further ahead.” Akira whispered as he held Yusuke’s hand. “The guide said that the field ahead is where there should be some but I have the feeling that we might be lucky if we come from the trees.”

“I trust your judgement.” Yusuke felt himself pushed forward a bit before he sighed. “The two of you… you don’t want to walk?” His Ponyta and Akira’s were rarely in their balls these days. Akira’s Ninetails and Yusuke’s liked to be lazy.

Still since Akira had wanted a better look at the rumoured ponytas, Yusuke and their pokemon had come along.

“Akira.” Yusuke squeezed Akira’s hand in his as he caught a glimpse of something to their left. “There is something…” He kept his voice hushed as he stepped forward. He had seen a light, a bit of a glow and he was not too certain to what it was. He was not afraid, he had been with Akira for years. Yusuke could hold his own but he knew it was always best to be cautious.

“Like a storm cloud?” Akira murmured as he moved aside some of the leaves in their path. “Yusuke.” His voice dipped as he stared ahead. “You found them.” He whispered. “Look, they are like cotton candy.”

“Why do you compare them to-“ Yusuke had seen pictures but this. He had to look over his shoulder to his ponyta and Akira’s before he looked back to the two pokemon before him. Purple, green and white. He could see why Akira had spoken the way that he had. “Cotton candy?”

“Aren’t they cute though?” Akira leaned forward a bit a smile on his face. “Pokemon are just…” The amazement on his voice. The way that his face was lit up. as beautiful as the new ponyta were, Yusuke found Akira’s face just as mesmerizing. “The world of pokemon is just amazing isn’t it?” He asked softly as his hand gripped Yusuke’s.

“Yes.” Yusuke’s eyes were on Akira’s face as he spoke. “It’s beautiful beyond words.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light because i think the new ponyta as so damn CUTE. Like cotton candy!! I want a plushie of ALL THREE


End file.
